


Silent Daddy

by anggephi



Category: Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fanon, Lemon, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anggephi/pseuds/anggephi
Summary: You embark on an adventure with Claude, your future silent dad.





	Silent Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [write_the_impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/gifts).



It was raining hard, and Claude just came out of a shootout. His black bomber jacket was stained with blood, possibly of some pimps or the police. There was a scratch on his face, and gunshots on his legs.

Along the road, you are running but you are still unaware of where you are, but you do know what you are wearing: a white jacket, khaki pants, and brown slippers. Without seeing where you are going, you bumped onto Claude, and in an instant he pointed a pistol onto your forehead.

His eyes are sharp as ice below zero. Yet his breathing is quite labored. It was until he fell down, unconscious. 

You must be thinking, where am I? But nonetheless, a taxi drove as you called the driver's attention. Before you could even speak, the driver knew what's wrong: Claude was unconscious and had to be taken to the hospital.

"Miss, we'll go to Carson General Hospital, if that's okay for you."

You nod. 

While in the taxi, you gaze at Claude's unconscious face: emotionless, yet at peace. It was inexplicably odd for you to bump onto this person, and then feel concerned for him just because he was injured.

Minutes later, at Carson General Hospital you realized where you really are: in Liberty City, 2001. Claude was assisted by the nurses and paramedics so you would only wait to be able to visit him.

An hour passed and then a nurse went near you.

"Good evening, miss. Do you know anything about the patient?"

You nod, and she gives you an information sheet. As you stare at the blank sheet, you wrote a name on impulse: Claude.

That was the only thing you are able to write. Other than that, you had no idea how old he was, though he looked like he was twenty-seven. You do not know who his family were, not even his surname. It was just the first name that entered your mind that you wrote, for no reason at all.

"T-that's all, miss?" the nurse asked you.

You nod.

"Okay fine, thank you. I'll notify you later when he's in a ward, okay?"

You simply nod, and then while waiting, you did nothing except fiddling your arms and then the bag you brought with you. To your surprise, as you opened it, there was a PSP, but it seems like the buttons are stuck. There is no way to control it. It dawned to you that, you must be home already. Your mother must be looking for you, somewhere in your place. But what can you do now? You're stuck in Liberty City, 2001. 

An hour passed, and the nurse called your attention so you could visit Claude. You followed her, until you reached a pay ward where Claude was resting inside, wearing not his bomber jacket or pale green jeans, but a patient's gown. You locked the door.

You went near him and saw him awake. Claude's eyes speak of tiredness, and he slightly groaned as he tried to sit. You assist him and held his hand, so he looked at you. His brown eyes are filled with gloom, and he held you at the nape, seemingly telling you to come closer. You think that he's going to whisper you something but quickly, he shed a tear, pulled you gently to his face, and then bent to kiss your lips. You slightly wince, but he pulled so that you can sit on the bed. You let your sandals slip away from your feet before you could step on the linen bed. 

A strange feeling of butterflies churning your stomach overwhelmed you. As if your pit wants something, it was burning. 

You held your mouth for a while in embarrassment. You notice the slight blush on Claude's face, and a grin you never expected to see from the ice cold face he ever had. He tried to look away from you, but then he worked his hands to your hair and gently caressed it, to your neck, and to your waist. He looked at you, and you nod.

You feel that it got warm in the hospital room, despite it being airconditioned. You feel sweaty, and you remove your white jacket, leaving a white buttoned shirt, and your khaki pants.

Claude, while lying on the bed, cupped your mouth and kissed you again.

"Thank you." he said in a very faint, breathy voice. You could not hear his voice; it was merely rushing air.

"I want to reward you." he adds, but this time it was a whisper of a manly voice.

Claude fondled your neck and then your torso. He worked his hands until he reached the shirt buttons, while you are leaning in front of him, your hands resting against the bed for support. He unbuttoned the buttons one by one, and then began to stroke your bosom, until you realize that it is one of your erogenous zones. As he fondled them in circular motion, you remove your skirt by the zipper and let it slip from your legs. You felt your stomach pit burning, and then you felt your bud erect a little. You adjusted yourself, while trying not to hit Claude, and then as he sat down, he removed his patient's gown and undergarments while you remove the remaining clothing you had. You face away from him but he touched your already swollen clit, which was facing him. He then reached out for your womanhood and then you lower a bit, and he began to lick that entrance. You gently hold onto his girth, which you think was 10.5 inches to your estimation, and then you put your mouth to the cock in response to what Claude just did to your pussy.

You let out a slight moan.

You take care not to hurt his manhood, while letting it enter your throat, until you tasted something quite weird. You must say, totally weirdly sour or salty.

As you let go of his pego, you salivate, while he continued to suck on your orifice. Saliva was dripping from his mouth when you saw him, and you notice him groan quietly as his erection became much stiffer.

You turn, and being above him, you are supported by your arms against the bed. You face him, and both of you kiss. Claude held you on the waist and played on your orifice for some time, pleasuring you as he inserted three fingers and moved them to and fro. 

Unexpectedly, Claude spoke.

"Let's do this."

He held his pego and then inserted it on your orifice. Gently, because probably, he knew you would be hurt and it was your first time. Both your hands are wet with love juice, and then you felt pain, like it just can't enter. Yet it slid in you, until it felt so good when it hit a certain spot. You felt shockwaves of pleasure rain within you as your core was heating up. Even if he was below you, it was Claude who thrust his manhood in you, doing it in a steady rhythm. He clung to your back while you hold his nape and you gently nibble his neck. And then you two share an open-mouthed kiss.

You want to tell him how good he was at the bed, for some reason. Despite having stitches, he managed to pleasure you with all the good he had. His cock was big, you thought, and you even doubted at first that it would fit. You felt your hips lock after several, seemingly countless thrusts-

You both moan, as you reach climax. The sheer pleasure was storming with heat and with the hunger for more, yet Claude was yawning, and you thought he needed rest for now.

Your dad must sleep, and you assist him in wearing his patient's gown. You get back on your clothes, and then you tuck him to sleep.


End file.
